


No more waiting (boy you're running out of time)

by manesalex



Series: Running out of time [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of past Michael/Maria, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Alex has been taken and Isobel and Michael talk about it.
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Alex Manes, Isabel Evans & Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Running out of time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657312
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	No more waiting (boy you're running out of time)

“I thought there was time,” Michael sighs as he plops down defeatedly onto the steps. “I thought I’d have time to get my shit together. I thought he’d be here when I was finally ready. He _promised_ he’d be here when I was finally ready.”

Isobel sweeps off the top step as best as she can with one perfectly manicured hand before delicately perching next to him. “He’s not gone for good, Michael. We’ll figure this out. We’ll find him.” She doesn’t know how, but they will. They _have_ to. Who else isn’t too scared to tell her when she’s taken something too far? Who else can she really talk to without worrying about what they’ll think of her?

“I told him that loving him was the worst thing that ever happened to me, Iz,” Michael admits, swiping at his tears. “That was the last thing I said to him. That it was too hard to love him. That all he ever did was hurt me.”

Isobel doesn’t respond to that, merely facing forward and taking in the view from Alex’s cabin. She had seen the aftermath of Michael’s words that night. She had watched Alex fall apart, though he wouldn’t tell her why. She always knew that, when he wouldn’t tell her what was upsetting him, he was protecting Michael from her wrath.

“It’s not even true. Not really. Loving him is the easiest thing I’ve ever done. It’s easier than breathing in and out. Loving him is just a part of who I am. And the only thing that ever hurt was trying to fight it.” She can hear his breath catch as he fights back a sob.

“He knows you love him, Michael,” Isobel says softly. “And Alex Manes is the strongest human I’ve ever met. He’ll be fine. He’s probably terrorizing his captors as we speak.”

She glances over to see a ghost of a smile on Michael’s lips. “He really is a glorious bitch.”

“Why do you think he’s my best friend, Michael?” Isobel asks, hoping to get a laugh out of him.

“Thank you, Iz,” Michael says instead. “For being there for him when I was-” She can tell he’s fighting to hold himself together and failing spectacularly. “Fuck. I really hurt him, didn’t I?”

Isobel won’t argue with him on that. She had seen the look on his face every time the topic of Michael’s brief and disastrous attempt at a relationship with Maria came up. She knows that watching Michael try to drink himself numb every night hurt Alex even more though. She knows he blamed himself for Michael’s spiral.

“What do I do now?” Michael asks finally, sounding so much like a little kid, helpless and in need of answers.

“You get your shit together,” she tells him, standing up and wiping off her jeans just in case some dirt got on them. “You let us help you find him.” She turns around to look at him. “And, when we do, you tell him exactly how pathetically in love with him you are and that you never want to spend another second without him,” she teases.

Michael stands up and starts leading the way to his truck, “Okay. But I’m not working with Kyle.” She can tell that he’s forcing himself to act like he’s doing better than he is, but even that is a good sign right now. If he can bring up his issues with Kyle, he’s going to be okay.

“He’s Alex’s friend, Michael,” Isobel points out.

“I don’t care. I don’t like the guy.”

“Not even if he can help us find Alex?” she pushes, knowing very well what the answer will be.

“He can help us find Alex, but that’s it.” He climbs in and closes the truck door, waiting for her.

His hands are shaking on the steering wheel and his head is down when Isobel climbs into the truck. She reaches over and places one of her hands on top of his. “He’ll be okay. He’s strong, Michael. You know he’s doing what he can on his end. We just have to do what we can here.”

Michael doesn’t look at her, just lifts his head and takes a shaky breath before starting the truck.

Isobel doesn’t really notice the scenery as Michael drives. All she can think about is the possibility that they _won’t_ find Alex at all. Or that they will be too late when they do.


End file.
